


Gone

by MargotSails



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hostage Situation, Loss of Powers, badass Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotSails/pseuds/MargotSails
Summary: An idea for a fluffy one-shot, that turned into multiple chapters of angst filled action…The NCPD building is attacked and several officers including Maggie are taken hostage. Alex acts as negotiator and ends up a hostage herself. With Supergirl and J’onn out of action due to alien tech that zaps their power, how will Alex survive.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was exhausted and dejected from a mission that had gone south, resulting in the loss of two agents. The thought of going to her empty apartment held little appeal but it was too late to bother Kara who had gone home as soon as she could escape, choosing to deal with the loss of her colleagues in her own way.   
  
Knowing it would probably go unanswered she fired off a quick text to Maggie asking if she could come over. She figured with the late hour Maggie would already be long asleep. She had just put her phone in her pocket when her text tone went off. It was Maggie saying of course and that the door was unlocked and to just let herself in.  
  
After finishing up a few things at the DEO and the trip across town it was almost an hour later when she walked into Maggie's apartment. There was a small lamp burning on the table beside the door, but Maggie was obviously already in bed. Locking up behind her Alex made her way into the bedroom.   
  
Slipping off her boots she crossed the apartment as quietly as she could and let herself into the bedroom. She could just make out the form on the bed in the light coming through the window. The sight drew her in and still completely clothed she gently lifted the covers and slid in the bed until she was tucked up against Maggie's back. Alex draped and arm over Maggie her arm resting against the bare skin of Maggie's stomach.  
  
"You're hands cold," Maggie's groggy voice filled the air. Despite she words Maggie grabbed the offending hand intertwining their fingers and holding the hand against her. "I'm glad you're here."   
  
Alex smiled and kissed Maggie's shoulder. Soon she was drifting off to sleep, more relaxed than she had been all day.

* * *

Alex was usually a light sleeper but Maggie had managed to wake up and turn over without Alex stirring at all. She took the rare moment to take in the woman beside her. Despite the short four months they had been together, Maggie was more invested in this relationship than she had ever been. There was something about the DEO agent that called to Maggie's heart.  
  
Looking at the peacefully sleeping woman now she couldn't help but smile. While they had stumbled a few times, and she was sure there would be more, she was the happiest she could remember being.  
  
Instinctually knowing it was nearing the time for the alarm to go off, Maggie decided to be selfish and wake Alex before they had to officially greet the day. She ran a finger along Alex's cheek and chuckled when her hand was swatted away. Not to be deterred she ran a finger along Alex's nose and laughed out right when Alex frowned and swatted at her hand again. The sound of her laughter caused Alex's eyes too flutter open. She smiled immediately upon seeing Maggie and Maggie swooned slightly at the reaction.  
  
"Hey," Alex's voice was gruff with sleep, "What time is it?"  
  
"The alarm is going to go off any minute now," Maggie caressed Alex's cheek again, this time rewarded with Alex leaning into her hand. "I wanted a couple of minutes with you before we are rushing around."  
  
Alex smiled, scooting a little closer to Maggie, meeting her lips in their first kiss of the day. She had learned very early that kissing Alex was something that should be done at every available opportunity. Soon the kiss deepened and she was pushed to her back as Alex lay over her. In all of Maggie's other relationships she had always been the more dominant partner when it came to sex. And had expected that to be the case with Alex given her newness to sex with another woman. Not only had Alex instigated their first time together she had taken the lead and essentially rocked Maggie's world. When confronted, she had simply said she had "studied". Alex was also perfectly comfortable with Maggie taking the reins, which was even hotter now since Maggie had seen her in action at the DEO. Having a woman, you know can take down an eight-foot fire breathing alien, writhing under you at -your touch is an empowering moment.  
  
Maggie jerked when she felt Alex bite roughly on her shoulder, "Where did you go?" Alex asked and Maggie realized she had been drifting.  
  
"Sorry," Maggie said guiltily running her hands under Alex's shirt. "I got lost in thought."

A look of concern flashed across Alex's face as she asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Maggie felt herself blushing, which she never does, she looked away when Alex quirked an eyebrow at her, “I may have been thinking of having sex with you,” she said quickly.

Alex’s eyebrow quirked again, “Let me get this straight, you’re distracted from my attempts to seduce you, because you’re thinking of times I already seduced you?”

Maggie laughed, meeting Alex’s gaze, “Yeah.”

“I’m not sure how to take that,” Alex shook her head, leaning down and kissing Maggie deeply.

“You should take it as a compliment,” Maggie counters breathlessly, pulling Alex back down against her.

They are late for work.

* * *

Alex is busy running samples through the computer when Kara sidles up beside her, “So why were you late today?” she asks casually.

Alex can’t help but smile, “Overslept.”

“Uh-huh, sure,” Kara chuckles, “And those marks on your neck are from the curling iron, right?”

Alex reaches toward her neck, but scowls as Kara laughs. Alex knew there were no marks and still fell for it, “Shut up.”

Kara only laughs harder, “Well at least we know what you were up to this morning.” Alex rolls her eyes and pushes Kara as she turned back to her computer.

Kara was in the middle of telling her about a bank robbery she stopped that morning when Winn rushed into the room, “The NCPD was just put on lockdown.”

Alex stood from her chair panic gripping her heart, “Why?” she questioned already heading out the door, Kara right behind them.

“We weren’t able to get a lot of information, but there were reports of an explosion and gunfire,” Winn offered.

“I’ll fly ahead,” Kara said laying a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder. “It’ll be OK,” and then she was gone.

Alex tried to stay calm as she geared up with the rest of the team. She was shaking with impatience as they drove to the NCPD building. There was a large hole in the side of the building, most of the windows had been blown out, the street below was chaos as civilians ran, Supergirl in the middle of the chaos directing them. Alex ran up to the hero, Kara immediately explained, “There’s a team in there. They have heavy artillery and something that affects me. I can’t breathe in there,” Kara looked down, “I’m sorry.”

Alex squeezed her arm, “How many are there? Did you see any officers?”

Alex checked her weapons as Kara answered, “There was six people in masks that I could see. They have several officers tied up, they’re against the west wall. I didn’t see Maggie.”

Alex nodded and turned back to her team, “Mask up guys, they’re organized enough to have something to prevent Supergirl from entering.” After giving a rundown of the plan, they all lined up behind Alex and made their way forward. Taking a deep breath to center herself, Alex pulled down her mask and gave the signal to breach.

Upon entering the building, Alex couldn’t see anyone. Usually this part of the building would be bustling with people at this time of day. They moved through, checking rooms and escorting out any stragglers they found. The further up they moved in the building the harder it became to see, as the rooms were filled with a deep smoke from the explosion.

As Alex peeked around the corner she came face to face with a man holding, an alien weapon, he wore a mask and a hazmat style suit, he had barely raised his weapon when Alex fired her gun taking him down. There was shouts from the room near them and the door started to open, Alex gave the signal for the team to fall back and they instantly complied. As the door opened a crack an arm appeared and a contraption was tossed out, “Get down!” Alex yelled just before a deafening blast echoed through the hallway.

The air was hot and her ears were ringing. She could barely catch her breath as she pulled herself off the agent she had thrown herself on when she saw the device. She was relieved that the agent seemed OK, already moving to help the injured. Trying to get her bearings she peeked around the corner again, the area was destroyed from the blast, but somehow the door and room the suspects were in is unharmed.

After getting the injured agents out, the remainder of the team grouped back together. They quietly planned, scanning the area for any more threats. Alex sent two agents passed the room protecting the suspects and their hostages and when they came back declaring the building secure of civilians they set about a plan to breach the room.

“Hey!” Alex yelled trying to get the attention of the suspects. “I’m agent Danvers with the FBI, how about you come out here and talk to us?” Negotiations weren’t Alex’s strong suit, but they had little options at this point. The suspects had proven they were well armed and willing to take lives.

Several tense minutes passed before the door creaked open again and a voice called out, “We have fifteen cops in here, all attached to their own little device,” a man shouted. “We are willing to kill them all if our demands aren’t met.”

Alex closed her eyes, she had no doubt Maggie was in there, “What are your demands?” she called back, trying to push her fear down and use her rage to get the officers out of there safe.

"The NCPD did a bust last week on a warehouse on Drucker Street," the man started. "They arrested some of our buddies. We need them to be released."  
  
Alex nearly rolled her eyes. It was always the same thing when it came to hostage situations.  
  
"We want them released and we want a safe passage out of here. You have 20 minutes to give us some news or we kill our first cop," with that the door was closed.  
  
"Did you get that Winn?" Alex asked, she had a special device in her vest that allowed everyone at the DEO headquarters and the agents outside the building to hear what was happening. She had flipped it on after the explosion, mostly so Kara wouldn't try to come up after the explosion. They had tested the air and it was filled with toxins that would be lethal to most aliens, leading Alex to believe they may be dealing with aliens and humans working together. How else would they know how to keep Supergirl away.  
  
"I got it, give me a minute," Winn answered.  
  
"Are you OK Alex?" Kara's worried voice broke in over the line.  
  
"A little singed," Alex answered honestly, able to feel several burns on her back and arms, "But I'm OK."  
  
Winn broke back in and relayed all the information he found on the warehouse raid and the people arrested. Alex wasn't surprised that they were dealing with one of the biggest criminal organizations of National City.   
  
Alex listened intently as J'onn told her how to handle the situation, "I got your information," Alex yelled, getting the guys attention.   
  
It didn't take long for the door to open, "We're listening."  
  
Alex named off the list of people arrested that night, "These are the ones you want freed?" Alex asked.  
  
"We want them freed and taken to the airport. And we want our own SUV so we can get there too," the man explained.   
  
"OK," Alex responded, "Can I get some information on the people in there? I just want to make sure no one else gets hurt."  
  
"After a little tough love everyone started to be on their best behavior," the guy chuckled. Alex clenched her teeth in anger.  
  
There was a rustling sound and then another voice broke the air, "You got thirty minutes to come to us with a plan," the new man shouted. "Don't make us wait."

It was always the same thing in these situations. Alex didn’t understand how they could assume they were going to get away with this when every cop and news agency was on the scene. But they would go along with it.

Twenty minutes later, Alex was relaying the plan that J’onn had come up with, with the help of the mayor. They would “release” the prisoners, to draw out the men with the hostages and then take them down at the airport.

“We have something to add to that,” the man said, after Alex had told them the version of the plan that would make them think they would get away.

“What?” Alex asked irritated.

“You’re going to come with us,” was the man’s answer.

 Alex couldn’t see the man, but she could almost hear the smirk on his face, “Why would I do that?”

“Because you don’t want the cops to end up in pieces on the floor in here,” the man called back is voice sinister.

Alex grimaced. She could hear the protests of Winn and Kara in her earpiece, J’onn as well, telling her to stand down. She ran the many scenarios in her head. Making an executive decision, she took off all her weapons handing them to the agent beside her, and then stepped around the corner with her hands raised, “OK, you have a deal,” she could see the man through the crack of the open door.

He opened it wider and gestured for someone in the room to, “Search her.”

He took off her vest, which meant her team outside wouldn’t be able to hear what was happening any longer, but he didn’t find her ear piece meaning she could hear them and communicate with them if she got the chance. Kara was telling her now that they would be with her the whole way.

She was pushed roughly into the room with the hostages, and had to fight not to react to the sight of Maggie against the wall, her face bruised and her nose bloodied. At the sight of Alex, she sat up straighter and her eyes widened, but she held it together. They had the hostages bound at the hands and ankles, with silver devices across their chest. The device looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t immediately place it.

“Don’t worry honey,” a decidedly female voice said, “We have a special toy for you,” the woman roughly strapped a cold metal square against Alex’s neck, it was almost too tight, but Alex didn’t give the woman the pleasure of seeing her discomfort. She then strapped another contraption around Alex just below her breast. She could hear a faint buzzing coming from the device. Her wrists were then shackled with heavy duty cuffs, that made it nearly impossible to lift her arms. Alex was thankful when they didn’t put anything on her ankles, glad she at least had a small amount of mobility.

A hand shoved her to her knees from behind, and she saw Maggie nearly react out of the corner of her eye. She was relieved when Maggie managed to control herself. The woman started to move down the line of the hostages and pulling them to their feet and removing their devices, “You try anything and the FBI chick gets it,” she warned as she moved to the next person. After all the devices were removed from the hostages, they were directed to leave and once again warned that if they tried anything Alex would pay. She met Maggie’s eyes, before Maggie left the room, they were filled with fear.

Alex was now alone in the room with the hostage takers. There was six of them like Kara had said, they were all standing in a group talking quietly. At the sound of Kara saying, “Maggie is safe,” she felt a calmness overcome her.

Soon she heard her second in command yelling outside the room to get the groups attention, “Your ride is here.”

“We’re coming out. Make sure your people know that if I see one alien, or anything that I’m not happy with, your little buddy here gets it. The device she has on her will take out her and everything in 30 blocks,” he warned.

“Understood,” the agent outside the door responded.

Alex was roughly jerked to her feet and pushed toward the door. She was pushed along in front of the group acting as a human shield for the rest of them. She was temporarily blinded by the sun as she was pushed outside. She discreetly looked toward where Kara and the others had been standing before she went in and she saw that they were still standing there worriedly looking on. She wanted to reassure them somehow, but was afraid to chance it.

“If you follow us Supergirl, she gets it,” one of the men threatened again, pushing Alex to her knees again. Alex looked toward Kara and could see J’onn grasping her arm keeping her in place.

Alex was jerked up again and tossed roughly into the large black SUV parked in front of them.

“Hang in there Alex. We’re here with you,” Kara was saying in her ear piece as they drove away.

Alex tried to keep herself calm, but the constant humming from the device on her chest made it difficult. The group was talking around her, but they were talking in a code of some sort she couldn’t understand. She tried to distract herself by studying the group. It was blatantly apparent that they were a well-trained team and everyone knew their role. Everyone did what was needed without being told.

They were almost to the airport and Alex knew that once there they would pretend to be handing over the men they had asked to free, but would instead take down the suspects. That was the plan at least. Alex could see the airport out the window and began to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen.

There was only one plane on the tarmac and a group of cars parked close by. There was four hand cuffed men, being held by Supergirl and J’onn. Once the SUV stopped, Alex was pulled out and held in front of the group much like she had been earlier.

Supergirl started to step forward, but one of the masked men stopped her by jerking Alex back into him, “No, no,” he taunted shaking a finger at the her. “You didn’t really think we were dumb enough not to come prepared, did you?”

Before Supergirl could even reply three of the masked members threw canisters of fog toward the waiting cops, most of them dropping instantly clutching at their faces. Alex tried to rush forward when Supergirl and J’onn both went to the ground as well, their strength seemingly zapped from their bodies. The handcuffed men and the crew with Alex all ran for the plane. Alex fought against the man pulling her along, but his strength was too much and she was pulled onto the plane with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex couldn’t breathe. She had gotten more used to the suffocating force of the air around her, but it was so hard to catch her breath. Her captors had taken her through a portal much like the one she had gone through to find Kara not that long ago. Her captors had had little to no contact with her. She still wore the contraption around her neck and sported a wound where her GPS implant had been. All DEO agents had recently received them. The air in the room was still and sweltering.

She jumped as the door slammed open and three men rushed into the room grabbing her and forcefully shoving her out of the room. She was taken down a long hallway that was lit intermittingly by flickering lights. She stumbled several times only to be jerked up and shoved forward.

They finally ended up in a small room with more men and a woman, that she recognized as the ones at the airport where she had been taken from. She was pushed into a chair in the middle of the room and listened as they had a conversation around her.

“She’s strong,” one of the men said. “The others never lasted this long.”

“She’s DEO though,” the woman said. “That’s going to bring a lot of attention.”

“That just makes it more fun,” a small bald man countered, leering in Alex’s direction.

“We’ve been looking for the right subject and she is our best option,” the woman added. “And if she rejects it, it’s no big loss.”

“Just do it,” a man standing slightly away from the group said calmly. “We’ve been pissing about too long.”

The others smiled and a sense of dread coursed through Alex’s body. She jerked as she was grabbed and held still as the woman pulled a syringe off the table and approached Alex with a smirk. Alex screamed as her veins burned with whatever was injected into her and then her body went limp.

* * *

“It must be nice to have your powers back,” Maggie observed as she watched Supergirl fly into the DEO through a giant automatic door.

“You have no idea,” Kara smiled. “I didn’t see any sign of her,” she lost her smile. Kara had been flying around the city several times a day just to search for Alex.

“It’s been over a week now. Do you think…” Maggie trailed off not even wanting to finish the sentence.

Kara grasped Maggie’s arms lightly, “Alex is strong, we’re going to get her back.”

Maggie chose to hang onto the confidence in Kara’s words, “I was just heading to check in with Winn.”

As they approached Winn’s desk he turned in his chair, “You have to see this. Its surveillance from a shipping yard that was robbed last night.”

“I thought you were just supposed to be working on finding Alex,” Maggie said, annoyed that Winn would be focused on something else.

“I am,” he said.

Maggie couldn’t really read his expression, but knew that she wasn’t going to like what she was about to see.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Schott?” J’onn asked as he approached them.

“You’re just in time. Watch this.”

The screen flickered with the black and white image of a yard full of shipping containers, when suddenly several figures clad in all black appeared out of thin air. Maggie recognized Alex almost immediately. She looked to Kara who had obviously recognized her as well. They watched as Alex walked up to one of the shipping containers and with a jerk of her hand ripped the door off. She then walked into the container and started to unload it. Much of the crates she carried out had to be at least 500 pounds and she carried them out as if they weighed nothing. The video was ten minutes of the same thing and then the group and all their loot just disappeared as fast as they appeared.

“What the hell was that?” Maggie was the first to speak.

“There are several explanations,” J’onn assured.

“Are any of them good?”

J’onn’s silence was the only answer that she needed.

“Why would they do this to her?” Winn asked, his face showing his own sadness.

“We aren’t going to jump to any conclusions,” J’onn said with authority. “We’re going to keep looking just like we have been. This is most likely not going to be the only place they hit. Do we know what was in those containers?”

“Yes,” Winn said clearing his throat and sitting up straighter. “It’s mostly just electronics parts. Stuff you would use to repair electronics. Also, a container full of cellphones.”

“We keep working this the way we have been. We will get her back,” J’onn said with the same authority, before turning and leaving.

* * *

It had been four days since Alex had reappeared and they had watched as she helped the group hit another part of the shipping yard and three warehouses, one of which led to the death of a security guard, which thankfully Alex didn’t have anything to do with. So far, she was just the muscle, but they were no closer to figuring out how they had changed her and how much Alex was still left.

“I finally finished the coding, so if they hit again tonight we’ll know.” Winn had been working on a way to track the group.

“Good job,” Kara said with a smile.

“I’m going to be there if anything goes down,” Maggie said, leaving no room for argument.

J’onn smiled slightly, “Of course, detective.”

That night found Winn and Maggie in a van with a team and J’onn and Supergirl surveilling the air. They had been at it for nearly two hours but there was no sign of the group yet. Until Winn perked up, “I think I have something.”

Winn rattled off an address and the van was careening down the streets.

Kara was the first one there and immediately spotted Alex amongst a group of other similarly clad people. There were several startled shouts and then Alex was facing her. Kara took her in trying to find any signs of injury. Alex was pale and much too thin, and her eyes were startlingly black, but Kara couldn’t see any other signs of trauma. Before Kara could even react, Alex picked up a large pipe from a pile near her and threw it in Kara’s direction. She easily dodged it, but the group disappeared before she had a chance to do anything else.

Mere seconds after the group disappeared, J’onn and the van showed up, “She’s gone,” Kara said as Winn, Maggie and J’onn gathered near her. Suddenly Kara smiled and chuckled.

“What are you smiling at?” Maggie asked accusingly.

“I don’t know what they’ve done to her, but Alex is still in there.”

“How do you know?”

Kara laughed shaking her head, “She threw a pipe at me and missed on purpose, then she winked.”

“Are your positive she winked?” J’onn asked.

“Yes, she was looking right at me. She’s still in there.”

Maggie felt tears trailing down her cheeks, but she didn’t care.

* * *

It wasn’t until a week later that they got another chance to go after the group that had Alex. Maggie was crouched behind a large shelf, as bullets rang out around the room. They had been waiting for the group to appear after, Winn had been able to make a program to predict where the group would hit next. They lucked out and it got it right the first try.

Maggie flinched as a bullet bounced off the metal beside her head. She was startled as a figure appeared beside her. They were wearing a mask and had a gun pointed at her head, Maggie didn’t even have time to react before Alex appeared out of nowhere and flung the person away like it was a doll. And then she was gone. Maggie felt herself following Alex not able to control it.

She watched as Alex walked into the spray of bullets and took out three of the guys who had been shooting at Supergirl and J’onn. The bullets had been hurting them, but were ineffective against Alex. As Alex, J’onn and Supergirl all teamed together the group was soon subdued and on their way back to the DEO.

Maggie, J’onn, Supergirl, and Winn were all in a conference style room sitting around a table. They all watched in sympathy as Alex devoured her second hamburger. She hadn’t said anything yet, but had come with them willingly. She had avoided any contact with any of them, and hadn’t explained anything yet, simply muttering, “Food,” when they were on their way back in the van.

“I don’t know what they did,” Alex finally said as she munched on a large order of fries. Her voice was raspy barely above a whisper. “They injected me with something. It made me strong and bulletproof apparently.”

“Why didn’t you escape?” Kara asked.

Everyone jumped slightly as Alex’s black eyes snapped to Kara, “They had that explosive on me up until a day ago, they were keeping me off planet. I couldn’t breathe. My head stays fuzzy. Its clearer now though, than the beginning. You should do tests,” she explained, looking toward Winn. “You should put me in a cell. I know you and wouldn’t hurt you, but I don’t know myself right now.”

“If that is what you want, that is what we will do. Just until we know more,” J’onn agreed.

Alex nodded, stuffing the last fry in her mouth, “That was good,” she smiled slightly.

Everyone chuckled.

“You should put me in the cell now. I want to sleep,” Alex said. She looked toward Maggie and frowned slightly, “Can I talk to Maggie alone first though?”

Everyone agreed and left the two alone, Alex moved to the chair beside Maggie, “Did they hurt you?” she asked.

It took Maggie a minute to realize she meant when the group had taken her hostage, “They knocked me around a little bit, but I’m fine now.”

Alex nodded, “OK, good.” She looked down for a second and then met Maggie’s eyes, “I’m not going to hug you because I can’t control the strength sometimes, but I want you to know that I want to, really bad.”

Maggie’s heart nearly broke at Alex’s vulnerable look, she reached up and caressed Alex’s cheek. She had to fight back tears as Alex leaned into the touch her eyes closed, “We will figure out how to get you back to normal,” Maggie promised.

Alex nodded, “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie felt guilty, but she couldn’t help herself. She was sitting at a desk in the DEO watching a monitor that showed the live video feed of the cell where they had put Alex at her request. Over the past two days since they had brought Alex back to the DEO, they had run test after test, trying to figure out what had been done to her. They still weren’t sure, and Alex had deteriorated since then, having violent outburst and no longer communicating with anyone.

As Maggie watched her now she paced her cell like a restless animal, occasionally stopping and tipping her head as if listening for something, then she would just continue her pacing. She had been doing it for hours now.

“It’s hard seeing her like this,” Kara said as she plopped down in a chair next to Maggie.

Maggie nodded, not taking her eyes off the monitor, “Did the last tests show anything?”

“Unfortunately, no. The agent she threw though is going to be fine, just a dislocated shoulder and a concussion.”

Maggie cringed as she thought of the unsuspecting agent who had gotten in Alex’s way when she wasn’t in control of herself and had been violently thrown against a wall before the doctors had been able to sedate Alex. Just before Alex had lost consciousness she had met, Maggie’s gaze and all Maggie had seen was sheer terror. The sight was ingrained on her brain

“She was so scared,” Maggie said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

Maggie finally turned from the monitors to face her, “Just before she slipped under, she looked at me. Her eyes were full of fear,” she looked at Kara, the pain in her eyes matching exactly how Maggie felt. “I think she’s completely aware of what’s happening, but doesn’t have any control over it.”

They both turned to the monitor and watched as Alex once again stopped pacing. She tilted her head and then looked directly at the camera, like she was looking back at them. They both jumped as she then started to ferociously pound her fist against the reinforced glass walls of the cell.

Maggie and Kara both jumped up and rushed to Alex’s cell where they found her on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was rocking back and forth muttering under her breath.

“Alex?” Maggie asked softly not wanting to startle her.

Alex slowly looked up, meeting Maggie’s gaze with her eerie black eyes, “Somethings wrong,” Alex said simply. Her voice deep and raspy, different than it had been just a day ago, “It won’t let me have control.”

“What won’t let you have control?” Kara asked, gently, moving to stand beside the cell.

“My brain,” Alex muttered. She stood up quickly causing Maggie and Kara to jump, she was pacing again, “I think I’m going to lose myself,” she seemed to be talking to herself. Then she was on the ground convulsing. Kara reacted first, hitting the button to open the cell and rushing in and taking Alex in her arms as if she weighed nothing and then rushed toward the DEO med bay.

Maggie made it there only a minute later and stood back from the bed Alex had been placed on as she still convulsed. Kara was beside her with tears in her eyes, Maggie took her hand and felt her squeeze. They watched as the doctors rushed around Alex, she saw them injecting something into Alex’s arm but it seemed to make no difference.

“What’s happening?” J’onn asked as he stepped up beside them.

“She was pacing and having violent outbursts, and then suddenly she was on the ground convulsing,” Kara explained.

The room was suddenly filled with silence as Alex’s body finally stopped convulsing. She was deadly still, “What did you do?” Maggie asked stepping closer to the bed.

“We didn’t do anything,” one of the doctors answered, looking just as confused as Maggie felt. He glanced at the machines around the bed, “She’s still alive. She’s in a coma like state. It looks like her body is fighting whatever they injected her with,” he looked to Maggie and then Kara behind her. “She’s losing.”

Maggie felt her knees give out but J’onn’s strong arms caught her before she hit the ground. She was moved to the bed that was beside where Alex lay.

“Maggie, she’s a fighter. She won’t give up,” J’onn said with steely determination. “We have to stay strong for her.”

Maggie nodded, and kept her gaze trained on Alex’s face, silently begging her to open her eyes.

* * *

Three months, 14 days and 15 hours is how long Alex has been in her coma. There hasn’t been any change. Not even a twitch. Maggie is by her bed any time she isn’t at work. She’s kept working to keep her sanity, knowing that sitting and worrying isn’t going to do anything for Alex. She had been trying to get any kind of information on what they could have injected Alex with from her contacts on the streets but had come up empty on all fronts.

She was doing her normal night routine, sitting by Alex’s bed eating out of a takeout container and going over her case files. She would occasionally glance in Alex’s direction, but it was always the same. She mostly looked like she was sleeping, but there was a stillness about her that kept Maggie checking the screen that monitored Alex’s heart.

Maggie had almost dosed off when a large explosion rocked the whole building. The lights flickered and she reached for her gun but then remembered she still wasn’t allowed to come into the DEO armed. She could hear shouts and see shadows of people running outside the windows, their bodies silhouetted through the smoke.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Maggie tensed prepared for a fight but it was only Winn, he had two guns in his hands rushed to Maggie pushing one into her hands, “I hope you know how to use this better than me,” he said out of breath.

“What’s happening out there?”

“They blew out the wall, there’s at least 20 and their well-armed. Kara told me to find you and we’re to protect each other and Alex.”

Maggie nodded and then looked toward Alex who was exposed and defenseless. She flinched as gunshots rang out right outside the room. Winn moved to stand against her side and they made a wall in front of Alex’s bed. Three figures filled the doorway and with the jerk of one of their hands Maggie and Winn were unarmed, and just as defenseless as Alex.

The masked figures raised their guns and Maggie was so focused she saw the finger of the closet one’s tighten on the trigger and closed her eyes, she heard the shot, she was knocked to the ground, hearing Winn grunt as she landed on top of him. There was no pain. She finally opened her eyes and was confronted with the sight of Alex standing over her and Winn. Alex was shielding them with her body. Then with a ferocious growl and with bared teeth Alex stood and rushed toward the figures taking them out within seconds.

Alex collapsed to her knees, Winn and Maggie rushed forward, dropping to her side, “You need to block the door,” she grated out as she got up and ran out of said doors.

Maggie started to follow her but was blocked as Supergirl showed up with injured agents, “We have to put the injured in here,” her eyes went toward the bed. “Wh… Where’s Alex?” her voice tight with worry.

“She’s out there,” Maggie said, still confused about the events that had transpired.

Kara looked out the door like she expected to see Alex standing there, “She’s awake?”

“Yeah, she just saved our asses,” Winn’s eyes were wide with shock, “I think she’s bulletproof.”

Another explosion shook the building knocking Maggie and Winn to the ground, “Stay here,” Kara shouted before darting off quickly.

To make herself feel less useless, Maggie moved to the injured agents and did what she could for their injuries. Kara made several more trips with more injured. Maggie worked on the injured, but her thoughts were on Alex.

There was finally a lull in the chaos outside and a call came over the agent’s radios that the hostiles had all been taken care of. The next several hours were spent searching the debris for survivors. Everyone worked together and Maggie would occasionally get a glimpse of Alex, lifting large beams and moving heavy looking chunks of wall. Maggie could see the others staring at Alex as well, but she seemed completely oblivious of the attention.

Alex suddenly disappeared and Maggie realized she had jumped down into an opening created by one of the explosions, a minute later Alex climbed back out with an injured agent over her shoulder. Kara rushed forward and took the man who was easily twice the size of Alex.

Sometime later J’onn announced, “We lost two agents today. Everyone did well, the losses could have been much greater. None of the intruders survived.” He dismissed everyone but Kara, Winn, Maggie and Alex, “Everyone take two hours to eat and rest, then meet me back here. We need to figure some things out,” he finished looking toward Alex who stood slightly away from the group, her head down, looking at her hands.

He pulled Maggie closer to him, “Keep an eye on her and make sure she gets back here.”

Maggie nodded, “Yes sir,” she said even though she wasn’t even sure she would be able to get Alex to listen to her. She glanced over and saw Kara looking at Alex worriedly, she walked over and assured her, “I’ll see that she’s OK,” she grabbed Kara’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Reluctantly Kara walked away, but not without glancing back several times.

“Alex?” Maggie called softly, not wanting to start Alex.

Alex looked up and smiled slightly upon seeing Maggie, “Hey,” she said quietly.

“How about we head out of here and get some food and get you cleaned up,” Maggie gestured to Alex’s hands that were stained red with blood.

Alex nodded and allowed herself to be guided out of the building and into Maggie’s car, she was happy she had decided to drive the night before, despite the closeness of her apartment to the DEO. Not even twenty minutes later, Maggie was unlocking her apartment door and ushering Alex through, “Why don’t you go ahead and jump in the shower? I’ll find you some clothes and bring them to you.”

Alex nodded and wordlessly started toward the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Maggie started rushing around quickly grabbing Alex’s clothes. She turned on the oven and threw in a ready-made pizza, knowing Alex was probably starving.

She knocked on the bathroom door and entered at the muffled, “Come in.” She could see Alex standing under the spray through the foggy shower door. She couldn’t help but to take a second to stand and appreciate the sight. She startled slightly when Alex turned suddenly, catching her staring. She was relieved when Alex simply smirked.

“How long was I out?” Maggie was startled by the question.

“A little over three months,” Maggie answered, her voice shaking slightly.

“Really, it felt longer,” Alex said offhandedly.

Maggie jerked around, “You were alert? The doctors said there was no way you were aware.”

Alex shook her head, “I heard them. I could hear and feel everything. I just couldn’t wake up.”

Maggie was surprised at Alex’s nonchalance.

“I’m really surprised at how little muscle deterioration there is,” Alex continued. Maggie could see her looking down at herself, “I shouldn’t have even been able to stand.”

“How did you wake up?” Maggie interrupted.

“I heard the explosion and I don’t know what happened, but I knew you and Winn were in the room and I could almost smell the fear coming off you, and I was finally able to break free from whatever was holding me under,” she shrugged. “I guess I just needed the right motivation.” Alex turned the shower off and opened the door, releasing a waft of steam before her body was exposed to Maggie.

It looked much the same as it did before, but the skin seemed tighter, exposing more of the muscle beneath. Maggie’s hands itched to touch her. Alex moved closer and reached past her to grab the towel hanging on the rack just behind Maggie. Maggie gasped as Alex’s arm gently brushed her shoulder.

Alex looked at her worriedly, but her expression changed when she finally looked into Maggie’s eyes, “Oh,” was all Alex said before she pulled Maggie against her body.

Maggie couldn’t hold back the sob that ripped through her as the warmth of Alex’s body seeped through her clothes. She had been almost certain that she would never be able to experience this again. She had nearly given up hope, seeing Alex so still and weak for so long, had her thinking the worst.

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered. She pulled Maggie closer, her hand gripping the back of her shirt, the other soft on the back of Maggie’s head.

Maggie had no idea how long the stood there until Alex mumbled, “I smell pizza,” just before, Maggie felt Alex’s stomach growl against her own.

Maggie laughed, “I put a pizza in the oven. I’ll go set it out while you get dressed.”

Before she could step away Alex tightened her hold, “I missed you so much. I should have said that already, but my mind is so crazy right now, I can barely tell one thought from the next,” she placed her forehead against Maggie’s, “Also I heard what you said, and I love you too,” she pulled back slightly and looked into Maggie’s eyes, “With everything that I am.”

Maggie had taken to talking to Alex while she had been out. Telling her about everything that was going on in the world and just random thoughts. One night she had been feeling desperate and begged Alex to wake up for her, telling her she couldn’t leave her because Maggie hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her how much she loved her. She felt herself tearing up again and fought it by pulling Alex down into a kiss, she tried to put all her feelings into the kiss. When she pulled back, Alex’s eyes were slightly dazed, as they always were when they kissed and Maggie fell a little bit more in love.

“I’m going to go get the pizza, you need to eat,” she grabbed another quick kiss and then went into the kitchen feeling lighter on her feet than she had in ages.

* * *

Alex looked at herself in the mirror after Maggie had walked out. She looked the same, despite a more chiseled look, which she didn’t think looked too bad. She figured some of the differences from the injection were pluses. Her eyes were back to normal, no longer the black, that had seemed to unnerve everyone and her mind was racing, but she was in control of everything. She still had the strength she had before, but she had more control over it, she was no longer afraid to touch Maggie out of fear of hurting her.

The biggest thing she hadn’t really paid attention to before she had gone under was her sense of smell. She had been able to smell the adrenaline of the agents as the DEO was attacked, she had been able to smell Kara’s worry, and Winn and Maggie’s fear. When Maggie had walked into the bathroom she had been able to smell Maggie’s arousal. She had practically preened, knowing she had that effect on the other woman.

Realizing she had been standing at the mirror for too long she threw on her clothes, noticing they were her favorite and most comfortable. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Maggie already at the table eating.

“Sorry,” Maggie said sheepishly, her mouth already full. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I sat down.”

Alex smiled, “It’s no problem.” She sat beside Maggie in her normal spot, and a sense of calm washed over her at the familiarity. She moved slightly to her left so that her knee could touch Maggie’s under the table and if Maggie noticed she chose to ignore it.

The pizza smelled good, but it was almost overwhelmingly intense. She was hungry, but the smell was making her slightly nauseous, but knowing she needed to eat, she picked up a piece and took a bite. It was amazing, she ended up eating all but the two pieces Maggie ate, and still felt hungry, but kept that to herself.

After their lunch, while Maggie cleaned up, Alex couldn’t take her eyes off her, she stood and moved to sit on the couch, “I know we should leave soon, but will you come and let me hold you please?” Alex asked.

Maggie had tears in her eyes as she sat down beside Alex, she kissed where one had slowly trickled down Maggie’s cheek and pulled her back against her. Maggie grasped Alex’s shirt where her hand lay on her stomach. Alex squeezed her tighter and simply enjoyed the feeling of having the woman she loved in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alex and Maggie returned to the DEO, the atmosphere in the building was different. The smell had changed completely and it put Alex on edge. They were in an undamaged section of the building, where they had been directed to go. As they entered the conference room, they were confronted with J’onn, Kara, Winn, as well as several men in camo and two men in fancy suits all sitting around the table.

“This is Maggie Sawyer, she has been working as a liaison on agent Danvers case. She’ll be sitting in on the meeting,” J’onn introduced, as Alex and Maggie took their seats.

The air in the room was tense, even Kara who could keep a smile in the tensest of situations was frowning. The air was thick with the smell of cologne and sweat, and Alex’s stomach rolled in disgust. The undisguised hostility on the faces of the men in suits had Alex tensing, but when the hint of fear tinted scent, hit her nostrils, she smirked slightly.

“So, agent Danvers, it seems you picked up a few new abilities,” one of the suited men, an overweight bald man, started without introducing himself.

Alex glanced to J’onn, who gave a subtle nod, “Yes I did.”

The man stared at Alex for nearly a full minute before continuing, “I’ve read your file and before you were in a coma, you didn’t have any control over your ‘little gift’,” he used finger quotes to cement his point. “Going so far as to have yourself locked in a cage.”

Alex didn’t respond, instead waiting for him to make his point.

When he realized, he wasn’t going to get a response he continued, “You killed 8 armed individuals, with nothing but your hands today.”

Alex winced at his words. She hadn’t been sure how many it had been.

“How does that make you feel?”

Alex shrugged, “I was protecting my people,” was her simple, but true answer.

“Would this be an example of you not being ‘in control’?” he once again used finger quotes, Alex wanted to break those fingers.

“I was in complete control,” she answered honestly.

"So, you're telling me you were in complete control when you repeatedly slammed your victims head into the ground, essentially obliterating his skull."  
  
Alex was aware of most of the people in the room shifting uncomfortably. She could smell the apprehension wafting off Kara and Maggie and her heart sank a little, but she chose to keep speaking the truth, "Yea I was in complete control. He was trying to kill me, I prevented that from happening."  
  
The man shuffled through his papers and Alex was very familiar with the stalling tactic, made to make the person being interviewed uneasy, it was just pissing her off, "How about we cut the crap and you ask me what you really want to know?"  
  
The man looked angry and opened his mouth to talk but Alex cut him off, "Am I a threat to the DEO? No, I'm not. Am I willing to submit to testing? Yes I am. What are my ‘abilities’?" Alex used air quotes, fighting off a smirk at the man’s anger at the dig. "I am stronger. Not as strong as Supergirl, but strong. I am bullet proof, even though it hurts like a bitch when the bullets hit. And I have an advanced sense of smell."  
  
"What do you mean smell?" It was J'onn who spoke.  
  
"I mean, I can smell the stench of fear from Mr. Suit here and his friend," she glanced to the other suited man, a young scrawny man with too long bangs, who had been sitting quietly, "Is enjoying this little power play… a lot. If you get my drift," Alex smirked as the guy blushed and shifted in his seat.  
  
"Oh and apparently, my tolerance for bullshit is a lot less now too."  
  
"You're out of line agent Danvers," the bald man in the suit was angry now, his face red and his hands shaking.  
  
"No I'm out of patience. Do what you're going to do and stop wasting everyone's time."  
  
The man glared at Alex for a long time before finally grating out, "I have already discussed what will be expected of you with your superiors," he stood and gathered his papers looking down at her, "we'll be keeping a close eye on you agent Danvers." And with that everyone left, leaving only Kara, Alex, J'onn, and Maggie.  
  
"Well that was entertaining," Winn was the first to speak.  
  
Alex rolled her shoulders trying to calm down.   
  
Kara stood and moved to where Alex sat and pulled her up, "Are you really OK?" worry coated her words.  
  
Alex smiled and pulled Kara to her, "Yes I am OK. I feel great considering I've been asleep for three months."  
  
"You scared me so much," Kara spoke into Alex's shoulder.  
  
Alex held her tighter, "I know. I'm sorry."

“We need to get you in with the doctors immediately,” J’onn said from behind Kara. “I have a lot of people breathing down my neck.”

Alex pulled away from Kara, but kept a hold of her hand, knowing Kara needed that comfort, “I’m ready.”

Winn had to go back to his desk, but the others followed Alex to the med bay, and Alex was grateful for the support. Even though she knew realistically nothing was wrong with her, she was nervous about what the results would say.

* * *

Maggie and Kara were talking, while Alex was poked and prodded for the doctor’s tests. Maggie was impressed by Alex's patience. She had lost count of the number of tests that had been run so far.

Everyone froze when a ferocious growl filled the room. They all turned to Alex who had her head tilted and a deep frown on her face.   
  
"Alex?," Kara asked gently, taking a step closer to her sister.  
  
Without a word Alex stood and left the room heading toward the main part of the DEO. Maggie and Kara quickly followed.  
  
As they got to the main hub where the computers were Alex let out another growl, stunning the room into silence, all bodies turning toward her. She was focused solely on one individual who was standing in front of Winn and J'onn.  
  
"Agent Danvers?" J'onn asked, a look of worry crossing his features.  
  
Alex ignored him, stepping closer to the agent, she pulled Winn back by the arm and put herself in front of him, a low rumbling growl sounded in her chest as she stepped into the agent’s personal space, "What are you?" Alex asked, her voice deeper than normal.  
  
The agent glanced at J'onn, fear in his eyes.  
  
Alex growled louder.  
  
"Uh... you know me agent Danvers. We have worked together for months now," the agents voice shook.  
  
Alex sneered, "No," she said fiercely.   


There was a standoff, Alex still growled low in her chest, "Show yourself."  
  
The agent looked fearfully again to J'onn, who now looked suspicious. The agent then looked around, before rolling his eyes and releasing is own growl before he morphed into a beastly creature and lunged at Alex.  
  
Alex was ready for him though and easily tossed him away from her. They squared up again and the beast flashed large white teeth as he lunged again. Alex countered and knocked him to the ground, she landed on top of him flashed her own teeth that had elongated and without preamble she sunk them into his neck, shaking her head.  
  
He let out a pitiful howl before knocking Alex off him with one last burst of strength, before he jumped up and ran past everyone and disappeared.  
  
Several people took off after him while others, still stood stunned as Alex sat on her knees chest heaving and blood covering her mouth. She still growled.  
  
"Alex?" J'onn stepped forward.  
  
Alex looked at him and stopped growling, "What?" She asked slightly out of breath. She looked around the room at the shocked faces, "That explains how they were able to figure out how to hit us," Alex spoke as if nothing had just happened. She stood up and walked to stand in front of Maggie, who looked slightly scared, she reached out a hand, and was relieved when it was immediately taken. She stepped closer and put her head-on Maggie's shoulder, using her familiar smell to calm the rage still in her.  
  
"That was a Dracx," Kara pointed out. "They are very hard to detect when they aren't morphed. That's an impressive nose you have there."  
  
Alex finally stood up, "That was one of the alien DNA enzymes the doctor rattled off that he found in my DNA. I'm sure that helped," she held out her free hand and took Kara's, "I'm sorry I scared you both."

“It’s OK,” Maggie offered. “Why don’t you go clean your face?” Maggie pushed her gently toward the locker room area.

Alex stared at her with a frown for several seconds before turning and walking away, a slight droop to her shoulders.

They all stood in a slightly stunned silence as they watched her walk away.

“What the hell was that?” Winn finally asked into the silence.

“She has a smorgasbord or alien enzymes in her DNA. I don’t know for sure what they were trying to create, but while some of the enzymes are dormant, many of them are not. There is really no way of knowing which ones will appear,” the doctor who had been running Alex’s tests explained. “Dracx genetics are extremely strong so it’s not really surprising that they would pop up. Especially with agent Danvers so stressed and vulnerable at the moment.”

“Can I go home?” Everyone jumped as Alex spoke from behind them. Her voice was small and Maggie hurt for her.

J’onn nodded, “Yes, if the doctor will clear you to go home.”

“If she agrees to come back in first thing tomorrow for more testing, I don’t see why she can’t go home and sleep in her own bed. I’m sure anything familiar will be very welcome,” the doctor answered as if Alex wasn’t standing there.

Alex glanced at Maggie, “I’m coming with you,” Maggie said immediately. Not even bothering to check with J’onn even though technically she worked for him. She waited while Alex said her goodbyes to Kara and with a promise to keep Kara updated they left with joined hands.

* * *

Maggie was exhausted from the stress and worry of the day and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Alex and go to sleep. When she walked out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed she was confronted by a topless Alex who was sprawled out on the bed with her jeans still on. She had an arm thrown over her face so Maggie couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not, but before she could overthink it, Maggie moved to the bed and climbed on, moving to straddle Alex's hips.

  
Alex removed the arm from her eyes and placed both hands behind her head simply regarding Maggie curiously.  
  
She ran her hands over Alex's stomach, feeling the prominent curves of her abs, a new addition thanks to the injections given to Alex, not that Maggie was going to complain.  
  
She could feel Alex relaxing slightly under her touch and continued to rub up between Alex's breast and down her stomach, her thumbs just barely going under the loose waistband of Alex's jeans.  
  
Alex continued to wordlessly watch.  
  
Maggie switched her focus now encompassing Alex's breast in the massage. She's rewarded with a slight increase in Alex's breathing. After several minutes, Maggie moves her hands to the waistband of Alex's jeans and pauses, meeting Alex's gaze and getting a slight nod of accent. She undoes the button and slowly lowers the zipper, the sound loud in the silent room. She stands up and pulls the jeans with her until she has Alex completely nude in front of her.  
  
Alex is covered in bruises and scrapes, but her beauty leaves Maggie breathless. She runs her hands up Alex's muscular thighs her fingers encountering wetness when she reaches their apex. They spread slightly as Alex lets out a slight moan. Maggie looks up and sees Alex now sitting up, braced on her elbows as she watches Maggie intently.  
  
Maggie spreads her thighs further, moving forward until her face is even with Alex's center, never breaking eye contact. She blows softly against Alex and smiles when, Alex's head falls back.   
  
She adjusts herself until she's able to part, Alex's lips with her hands exposing more of her to Maggie's hungry gaze. She looks back up to Alex whose dark gaze is back on her.   
  
She takes a long swipe at Alex and is rewarded with a groan as Alex's hips thrust forward. She does it several more times before she has Alex shaking and no longer able to hold herself up, and constantly moaning. She can tell Alex is close, and not wanting to be cruel she places two fingers against Alex's opening and waits, for the moaned, "Yes," before she easily inserts them with the help of Alex's abundant wetness.   
  
This is Maggie's favorite part of their love making. When she has strong, badass agent, Alex Danvers, shaking and wrecked under her hands. She goes back to using her mouth as she thrusts into Alex. She feels Alex tense internally just seconds before she cries out and clenches her thighs, just narrowly missing closing Maggie's head between them.   
  
She rides out Alex's orgasm with her, until Alex finally unclenches her thighs and allows Maggie to pull out of her.   
  
Alex reaches blindly for Maggie finding her hand and pulling her up onto the bed to drape across her body and catching her mouth in a deep and probing kiss. She pushes Maggie gently till she's laying on her back. She grasps the bottom of Maggie's shirt and at Maggie's nod she pulls it over her head. Her chest is bare underneath, Alex immediately starts kissing across her chest. Nipping lightly along the way.  
  
Maggie is already squirming, somehow forgetting how intense, being the sole focus of Alex's attention was.   
  
Alex wastes no time in moving down Maggie's body lowering the waistband of Maggie pajama bottoms to suck languidly at her hips bones. Before Alex can even ask for permission Maggie is pushing at her pants removing them quickly.  
  
Maggie is shocked when Alex confidentially pulls her to the edge of the bed and kneels between her legs. Alex had only done this a couple of times, always having trouble working up enough courage.  
  
That doesn't seem to be a problem this time as she drapes Maggie's legs over her shoulders and lowers her head. Maggie cries out at the amazing sensation of Alex's tongue. Usually the quiet one in bed, Maggie finds herself being surprisingly vocal. Way too soon she can feel herself rushing toward her climax, but just as she's about to explode Alex gentles her touch and brings her back down.  
  
It's a trick Maggie had done to Alex, much to her frustration. Before Maggie has time to admonish Alex, she's being worked back up and can only think of the pleasure coursing through her body. She is quickly on the edge again, and grasps Alex's hair, "Don't you dare stop."  
  
Alex chuckles and the vibrations help bring Maggie over the edge. Alex gentles her touch and helps Maggie ride out her pleasure.   
  
Maggie is only vaguely aware of Alex moving away from the bed as she lays in a state of complete satisfaction. Soon though, Alex is back cleaning her with a warm cloth and handing her a bottle of water. Maggie finally regained enough strength to set up and drink down half the bottle.  
  
She laughs when she sees Alex sitting naked and cross legged, eating a pint of ice cream. The difference between this sight and the sight of Alex biting the throat of her adversary, was jarring. Maggie pushed down the thoughts for later.  
  
She laid on her side, her head propped on her hand, "That was amazing," she ran a finger along Alex's leg.  
  
Alex grinned, "It was."  
  
Maggie simply watched Alex as she ate. Mostly Alex seemed completely the same, just small things stuck out to Maggie. Like how she would occasionally pause what she was doing and tip her head, before just going back to what she was doing.  
  
"What are you doing when you do that?" Maggie asked, sitting up to match Alex’s cross-legged pose.  
  
Alex put the now empty container on the nightstand before taking the water from Maggie's hand and finishing it off, "Do what?"  
  
"You'll just randomly stop what you're doing and kinda tilt your head. You just did it a second ago."  
  
"Oh I didn't realize I did anything. I was taking in all the smells," Alex shrugged and looked down, fiddling with a loose string on the blanket below them.  
  
"I imagine it smells like sex," Maggie guessed.  
  
Alex smiled, "Well yeah, but it's deeper than that. I don't want to freak you out?" She hedges slightly.  
  
Maggie frowns, "You're not going to freak me out." She scooted closer to Alex, until their knees were touching and she could take her hands.  
  
"Everyone has a distinct smell, and it's not just the perfume they have on or the soap they use, it's a scent that is distinctly them. I'm trying to learn yours."  
  
"So you were telling the truth when you said that you could smell that man’s fear?" Maggie asked curious now.  
  
"Yes, all fear smells the same," she crinkled her nose, "It stinks."  
  
"What does my unique smell, smell like?" Maggie couldn't hold in her curiosity.  
  
Alex smiled brightly, "It smells amazing. Like all my favorite scents all together," Alex thought for a second. "I wonder if it's because I love you, that it's so pleasing?"  
  
Maggie startled at the words, still not used to hearing them, "I don't know. What does Kara smell like?" Kara was the most important person in Alex's life so she figured the comparison was just.  
  
Alex seemed to think for a bit, "Actually it's pretty similar to yours, but hers is subtler and calming."  
  
Maggie raised an eyebrow, "My scent doesn't calm you?"  
  
"Your scent is confusing. It calms me and also does other...not so calming things to me," Alex smirked.  
  
Maggie smirked back, "I like that thought." Maggie got to her knees pushing, Alex back as she straddled her waist. "What's my smell now?"  
  
"Home," Alex answered without hesitation. Maggie laughed as Alex rolled her eyes, “That was so corny.”

“I like it.” Maggie admitted and then proceeded to show Alex just how much.

Hours later, Maggie wakes to a darkened room. She can’t remember going to sleep, but smiles pleasantly at the soreness of her muscles. She reaches over to Alex’s side of the bed, but on encounters cool sheets. Sitting up she only sees an empty apartment, “Alex?” she calls even though she knows instinctively she’s alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Trying to stay calm, Maggie grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Kara simply saying Alex was gone. Not even a minute later Kara in her Supergirl attire landed gracefully just inside the open balcony door.

“She was gone when I woke up,” Maggie explained. “I’m going to try to call her. I don’t see her phone.” With slightly shaking hands Maggie placed the call.

There were two rings, “Maggie?”

“Alex! Where are you?” Maggie was relieved but there was something off about Alex’s voice. She glanced at Kara who was standing right beside her now. She put the phone on speaker.

“I…I don’t know,” Alex answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I can only see trees and nothing smells right,” Alex’s words were slightly slurred and she was talking slow.

“Are you hurt Alex?” Kara asked.

There was a long pause, “I don’t think so.” There was another pause, “It doesn’t smell right,” she repeated.

“Where were you going when you left?” Maggie asked, trying to gather information.

“I don’t remember leaving.”

There was the sound of movement and what sounded like the phone being dropped.

“Alex!” Kara and Maggie both exclaimed.

“I’m OK, I just fell,” Alex said, sounding closer to normal. “My phone is dying. I’m going to turn it off and keep walking, try to figure out where I am,” and with that the call was disconnected.

“We should call Winn and J’onn. Winn can probably track her,” Kara pointed out, already pulling out her phone.

Maggie agreed.

Ten minutes later they were all in Alex’s apartment as Winn typed furiously on his laptop, trying to locate Alex, “I’m not getting anything off her phone, she has it off. But I did a facial recognition scan and ran them against all the surveillance cameras we have access to across the city. I found her on several of them, she was all over the city somehow. The one with the latest time stamp shows her leaving the city, but she was on foot, so surely, she can’t be too far. Right?” Winn seemed unsure.

Before anyone could respond Maggie’s, phone rang, “Alex?” she answered.

“Um, no, but I think I have who you’re looking for,” an unfamiliar voice explained. “She doesn’t look so great, but she gave me your number and told me to tell you where we are.”

He rattled off an address and Kara was out the window as soon as he had finished. Only a minute later Maggie heard, “Holy shit, Supergirl is here,” before the call was disconnected.

Maggie paced back and forth in front of the doors leading to the balcony. She tried not to let her mind wander, knowing she had just talked to Alex not that long ago, but she couldn’t help but worry. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long before there was a gust of wind and then Kara was coming through the door, helping a haggard looking Alex to the couch.

Alex flopped down gracelessly, “I’m OK. I’m just tired,” she mumbled to no one in particular.

“She was on the ground when I got there,” Kara started. “The man who found her was able to get her to talk enough to get enough instructions to call. She’s pretty out of it though.”

Maggie looked to the couch where Alex was laying down with her feet still on the ground. She moved forward and kneeled in front of the clearly exhausted woman, “Alex? Can you hear me?” Maggie asked softly, moving some hair out of Alex’s face.

“Yes,” Alex whispered, she has her eyes closed.

“Can you remember anything from last night?”

“Only before I went to sleep,” she had a slight smile on her face.

Maggie blushed and rushed forward in her questioning, “You said you don’t remember leaving?”

Alex nodded, finally moving her legs up on the couch to lay more comfortably. Her breathing instantly evened out in sleep.

Maggie watched her sleep for a minute, carefully moving the hair covering her face. She had several scratches on her face and there was dirt smudged everywhere. Taking in the rest of her, she noticed her clothes were covered in dirt and mud, “What do you think happened?” she quietly asked the others.

“I’ve been looking at this footage, and she seems pretty out of it,” Winn pointed out.

They all gathered around the laptop and watched as Alex walked around the city. Never really slowing for anything and never paying any attention to the people around her. She would stop occasionally and scent the air before continuing her walk.

J’onn’s phone rang and he excused himself while he answered it, when he came back he announced, “We’re needed at the DEO. Detective Sawyer, you stay here with Alex and as soon as she wakes up, I want her at the DEO for more tests. She’s too unpredictable right now.”

“Yes sir.”

Kara knelt in front of the couch and kissed Alex’s cheek before giving Maggie a hug and flying out the window. Maggie was suddenly alone. She looked at Alex, and was ashamed at the sense of slight fear she felt at being alone with the woman.

* * *

Alex was completely awake but she couldn’t move any of her body. She had heard Kara and the others leave and she had smelled the fear lacing Maggie’s scent at being left alone with her. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed, but she could hear Maggie moving around the apartment, and she would occasionally feel Maggie pause and run a comforting hand through Alex’s hair.

The smell of food was starting to feel the air, Maggie was cooking and Alex’s stomach was making it known she had been severely neglecting it lately, being in a coma would do that. She still couldn’t move but she could feel her body getting more energy. It was almost like feeling up a tank. She could move her arms, then she was able to move her legs. Then she was finally able to open her eyes. It was still a little longer before she could push herself up into a seated position.

She turned so she could watch Maggie moving around the kitchen. Maggie finally turned and Alex was relieved when she didn’t jump or scream at the sight of her.

“Oh, I expected you to be out a lot longer,” she observed as she turned down the stove and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Alex. “How do you feel?”

“Surprisingly good actually,” Alex answered honestly. “Whatever your cooking smells great.”

“Just some pasta and stir-fry,” Maggie put her hand against Alex’s cheek. Alex couldn’t help but lean into it, “Are you sure your OK? Do you remember anything?”

“I promise I’m fine. But I still don’t remember anything after we settled down to go to sleep. I remember listening to you breathe for a long time after you went to sleep. And then there’s nothing,” Alex thought really hard. She couldn’t remember leaving the apartment at all.

Maggie nodded, but then smiled, “I heard your stomach growling, you want to eat?”

Alex laughed, “You know it,” she stood and pulled Maggie up with her, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry I scared you, that seems to happen often now.”

Maggie pushed Alex back slightly and looked into her eyes, “I’m not going to insult you and lie and say that what happened yesterday didn’t scare me.” She sighed, “I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of what’s happening to you and that I don’t know how to help you.” She looked frustrated, “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to explain it better.”

Alex pulled her closer, putting her face in Maggie’s neck, inhaling her scent, “I understand. We’ll be OK if we just keep talking to each other.” She pulled Maggie into a kiss, trying to convey all her feelings, “Now feed me before I become faint.”

Maggie laughed and playfully nudged Alex toward the kitchen.

Alex piled her plate high with food, smiling sheepishly when she saw Maggie looking at her in amusement, “Hey, I’m a growing half alien, no judging.”

Maggie just shook her head and grabbed them some drinks from the fridge, “What do you think happened last night?” Maggie asked as she sat down with her much more moderate plate of food.

“I don’t know. But I think it had something to do with my body needing energy or something,” Alex said around mouthfuls of food. “Just now, I wasn’t asleep. I was completely awake, but I couldn’t move. I could hear you moving around and smell you, but couldn’t move to communicate,” she shook her head. “It was strange.”

“I thought something weird was happening. You got really hot, and your breathing would get really fast and then it would go back to normal,” Maggie observed.

Alex finally finished her food and was still hungry, but chose to ignore it, “I guess I should shower before we head to the DEO.” Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and held it, “I wish we could just stay here all day and do nothing.”

Maggie stood and moved beside Alex’s chair. She used a hand on Alex’s chin to tilt her head back and kissed her deeply, “I do too.”

Thirty minutes later they walked into the DEO side by side. Kara was at Alex’s side instantly. Alex pulled her into a hug. She realized that she hadn’t really talked to Kara since waking up. She would have to remedy that as soon as possible.

“Hey,” Kara said cheerily, even though she wasn’t quite able to hide the worry in her expression. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

“I feel a lot better. I just needed a bit of a reset apparently,” Alex figured that was the best way to describe what had happened.

“They’ve been waiting for you in the med bay since we got here. They weren’t very happy when J’onn told them they would have to wait.”

“I guess I’ll go ahead and head in that direction,” Alex turned and kissed Maggie lightly. “I’ll see you later.” They had discussed on the way to the DEO that Maggie would help with the cleanup from the attack, so she wouldn’t have to be bored just watching Alex get poked and prodded.

* * *

Two hours later Maggie was already tired. She had been helping to clean up the mess from the explosion. She was sitting with Kara and J’onn taking a break. She was laughing as Kara told a story of an interview she had had to do for an article, when Winn came rushing up to them breathless with a panicked expression.

“You have to come now,” was all he said before turning back the way he came, the others were right behind him. Maggie realized quickly they were heading toward the med bay.

When they approached the med bay, there was a line of soldiers, some obviously wearing glowing green Kryptonite vests, stood in front of the med bay doors. Inside Maggie could see the two men in suits from the day before standing behind two guards as they watched the bed. She felt rage course through her body as she saw Alex on the bed restrained as another soldier used an electrical prod over and over, causing Alex to thrash violently on the bed.

“What are they doing!” Kara yelled as she nearly stepped forward, J’onn held her back though keeping her safe from the Kryptonite.  

“I overheard them,” Winn said breathlessly. “They’re trying to provoke her, trying to get her to change. They want to know what she’s capable of.”

“NO! STOP!” Kara yelled.

Maggie was frozen. She could feel the tears on her cheeks as she watched helplessly as the prod was rammed into Alex’s ribs over and over.

The lights flickered and then went out. The back-up systems lit the place back up on seconds later. Everyone was frozen, when suddenly all the glass windows shattered and Alex sat up on the bed, “Enough,” a menacing voice, so different than Alex’s filled the room.

The restraints were easily broken with a simple flick of her wrists. Alex stood from the bed and regarded the people in front of her. She made no move toward them, but they were standing at the ready.

She looked out the windows to where the proximity of the kryptonite was starting to effect, Kara. “It would be wise to remove the kryptonite from your soldiers,” she stepped closer to the men in the suits, completely disregarding their protection, “You don’t want me to do it.”

The dark eyes from before Alex had been fallen into her coma were back. Maggie shivered at the emptiness of them, Alex looked toward her with a tilt to her head. Maggie wasn’t sure if she had imagined it, but Alex seemed disappointed as she brought her attention back to the men.

There was a brief standoff, “Do it now,” Alex said once again stepping forward menacingly.

“Take off the vests,” one of the suited men finally said.

Alex smiled ferally, “I am going to tire of your little game very quickly,” Alex warned stepping into the face of the man who had made the demand, the man obviously in charge. “I am more than willing to continue working with the DEO. But you will treat me as an agent, not as some experiment. The doctors can tell you everything you need to know. I am not the threat here.” With that she left the room, grabbing Kara and Maggie by the arms and leading them to the locker rooms.

Maggie tensed as Alex suddenly pulled both her and Kara into a hug. She simply held them. The hug was on the verge of being too painful but Maggie hugged her back just as hard, instinctually knowing Alex needed it.

“I’m sorry,” Alex finally said sometime later, sounding like her normal self. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Maggie and Kara stepped back, both keeping a hold of one of Alex’s arms, “What was that?” Maggie finally asked.

“She sounded like a Trexcon,” Kara observed. “They aren’t humanoid, but you had the eyes and the voice, and they are very strong and dangerous.”

Alex nodded, “I could feel it trying to take hold, so I just let it. I felt powerful,” she smiled suddenly, “I put on a little bit of a show there. I had to scare those guys and get the Kryptonite away from you. I could smell it affecting you. It pissed me off,” a small growl burst from Alex’s chest.

“You’re able to control your changes now?” Kara asked.

“Not really. They just kind of start happening and I can either fight them or just let it happen. I have control, while I’m…” she paused for a second, trying to think. “Under, I guess is a good way to describe it,” she sighed and rubbed her face. She was exhausted.

Maggie and Kara shared a look, able to read the exhaustion in her movements.

“It’s been really slow today. Why don’t we all go back to Alex’s apartment and eat some food and just relax for the rest of the day. I think we’ve all earned it,” Maggie suggested. She could see the gratefulness in Kara’s expression for being included in the invite. They needed to be a family for a while. Maggie stopped short as she realized that she had indeed come to think of Alex, Kara and their friends as her family. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips.

“What are you smiling at?” Alex asked after Kara went to tell J’onn they were going to go home for the day, knowing he would understand.

“Nothing,” Maggie smiled even bigger. Pulling Alex against her. Simply standing and holding the woman in her arms.

They were still standing like that when Kara came back, “Aww I want a hug too,” she said before stepping up behind the two women and pulling the two women into a hug. They all laughed after a few minutes and separated.

“You two head on out, I need to grab something from my locker,” Alex said pushing Maggie and Kara toward the door.

As soon as the door closed Alex collapsed onto the bench, looking down at her hands, that were shaking uncontrollably. She caught her reflection in a mirror on the back of one of the lockers. She growled, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was enjoying spending time with Kara and Maggie together, but the shaking in her hands had yet to subside. She had been able to hide them from view, but she was now in the bathroom fighting the urge to vomit. She splashed cold water on her face trying to calm down her system, but everything seemed to be firing at once. She was shaking and sweating and streaks of light were flashing through her vision.

“You OK in there Alex?” Maggie called from outside the door.

Alex jumped, “Yeah. I’ll be out in a minute,” Alex was glad her voice sounded normal. Taking deep calming breathes and after splashing water on her face several more times she felt calm enough to go back to the other women.

When she stepped out the door she smiled at the sight of Kara and Maggie laughing together on the couch. Alex had never had a serious relationship, so it was a learning curve on how to not neglect Kara while being with Maggie. They were making it work though.

She moved to the couch and sat beside Maggie, they were watching something on HGTV, which apparently, they had bonded over while Alex was in her coma. They had eaten pizza, Alex eating all but two slices of a large pizza. She felt hungry still and deciding not to fight it she got up and went to check the fridge. She found a large beef roast, that they had planned to eat for dinner that night, she pulled it out and placed it on the counter. She simply stared at it for a long time before pulling off the plastic and picking it up. Without any thought to what she was doing she took a large bite out of the raw meat. A contented rumble left her throat as she continued to eat.

After she finished the last bite she noticed the silence of the room and looked up to see Kara and Maggie looking at her in shock. She looked down at her hands and they were covered in the blood of the meat and she knew her face probably looked the same.

“Well, that’s new,” Alex tried to joke, but if fell short, neither woman reacting.

Kara stood up and moved to stand beside Alex, “Trexcon are meat eaters. They only get fuel from raw meat,” Kara observed.

“I didn’t even think about it. I was still hungry so I came in here to find something and then it just happened,” Alex explained.

Maggie was standing beside her now, rubbing a hand comfortingly over her back. It did calm Alex. She could only smell worry in the room, which was better than fear.

“We need to figure out what’s going on,” Alex rubbed a frustrated hand across her face. “I’m going to go for a run and try to clear my head a bit.”

Maggie looked like she wanted to argue, but instead just smiled and gave her a kiss, “Take your phone and some water.”

She quickly changed into her running clothes and with a hug to Kara and another kiss from Maggie she was out the door.

The night was unusually warm for the time of year, but the air was fresh and Alex took a deep breath as soon as she hit the sidewalk. Several people were still milling about despite the relatively late hour. She started out at a slow pace, choosing to go the route she would normally do on her rare morning runs.

She ran without really paying attention to the distance she was going, and when she finally glanced up she quickly realized she had wandered into one of the shadier neighborhoods, known for its gangs, many consisting of humans and aliens. She had just turned to head back home when the night air was filled with the sound of screams.

She quickly picked up the scent of fear and found a group of aliens and men who had three women cornered while another woman was on the ground being held down by three men. Alex felt her heart rate pick up and rage rush through her body as she walked up to the ones holding the woman down and yanked the first one she reached off the woman. She flung him against the wall of the building and he fell to the ground unmoving.

There was shouts as the other men jumped to their feet, pausing long enough for Alex to get the upper hand and quickly knocking the other two men out. She put herself between the others and the woman who had managed to sit up.

Several of the remaining men pulled out weapons, some alien, but most were just knives. A growl escaped as she smirked at the group. She kept her stance lose as they all rushed her at once. She felt a knife bite into her flesh but it never slowed her down.

She was knocked to the ground by a lucky kick to the head, by a particularly skilled red skinned alien, and several others got welled placed kicks into her sides before she could find her footing again. Unluckily for them though it only made her angry and she took it out on them. Within minutes it was only her and the red skinned alien left standing.

They were both panting and bloody, but the alien was swaying, looking much more exhausted than Alex felt. It lunged at her again, but it was sloppy and she side stepped bringing her fist down viciously on the back of its neck. It dropped instantly.

Alex braced herself with her hands on her knees, too tired to stand up straight. When she finally caught her breath, she pulled out her phone, needing to call the incident into the DEO, but realized her phone had been broken in the fight.

Looking at the four women who were huddled together she kept her voice soft and approached them slowly, “Can I borrow a phone?”

* * *

Maggie and Kara were on the couch with some random show playing on the TV that neither one was paying attention to. It had been two hours since Alex had left for her run and she hadn’t responded to any of the texts they had sent. It was a very familiar feeling of helplessness that had become the normal when it came to Alex.

They both jumped at the sound of an incoming text from Maggie’s phone, “Its Alex she said her phone broke and she’ll be home in about ten minutes.”

Kara let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Maggie, “I wonder if she realizes how stressful she is?” she asked mostly teasing.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t think she means to be. She wouldn’t willingly put us through hell.”

Kara’s smile faded, “I’m not sure she’s telling us the complete truth.”

Maggie tensed, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Something just feels off.”

Before Maggie could respond the door opened and a sweaty slightly bloodied Alex walked in eating a huge order of french fries.

“What the hell happened to you?” Maggie asked, her eyes scanning for injuries.

Her and Kara reached Alex’s side at the same time, both running their hands over Alex checking for injuries. Maggie panicked when her hand hit a wet spot and when she pulled away her hand was red with blood.

Alex put down her food and swatted away the hands, “It’s OK. Its already been checked.” She pulled up her shirt and showed off a fresh bandage. “I think it’s already healing, it doesn’t hurt,” she shrugged causally.

Kara rolled her eyes at Alex’s nonchalance, “What happened? And why didn’t you call me?”

“I accidentally ended up in Bedford and came across a group of males assaulting a woman. I took care of it. I had to call the DEO and give them my side of the story. I told them not to call you, since it was already handled.”

She seemed to realize that Maggie and Kara had been scared so she pulls them into a hug, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to worry you on purpose. I’m trying to do better. I just feel so out of sorts these days.” It was the most honest Alex had been since the whole ordeal started.

Wanting to change the tense atmosphere, Kara joked, “Think you got enough fries there?”

Alex snorted, “You’re one to talk. I’ve seen you down double this amount.”

Kara blushed slightly, “Yeah well, french fries don’t count as real food, so you can eat more.”

Maggie laughed, always enjoying the banter between the two sisters. She kept her arm around Alex, absorbing the comfort of her solid form beside her.

Alex just pulled her closer and they moved to the couch after Alex picked up her fries again, “Let’s watch a movie,” Alex suggested.

Two hours later Alex was the only one awake with Maggie asleep with her head in her lap and Kara asleep on her other side propped up against Alex’s side. It wasn’t how they would normally do it, but things were out of sorts and she could tell the other women needed the comfort.

Alex sat quietly in the dark clenching her fist to keep her hands from shaking. Her whole-body tense with the desire to run, to protect the two women from what she was afraid was coming. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex found herself alone for the first time in nearly a week. Ever since her run in with a gang several days before, Maggie and Kara always seemed to find a way to stick by her side. For the most part, it didn’t bother her, she legitimately enjoyed any time spent with either one of the women. But it made it difficult to hide the fact that she was losing control.

The bathroom floor was cold against her face, the coolness only a slight relief, against how hot her skin felt. She had been vomiting for hours it seemed and the shaking was uncontrollable. She kept thinking of how easy it would be to just let go, to just stop fighting. As soon as the thought entered her mind she felt her control slip even more. She knew that she wouldn't win this time.

* * *

Maggie worked nearly full time with the DEO now. Not really an agent, but sort of a go-between for the NCPD and the DEO. She wasn’t ashamed to say she did it mostly to keep tabs on Alex. Alex had been mostly like her old self lately, but Maggie had noticed the bouts of shaking and the always present tenseness in Alex's body.  Maggie wasn't happy about leaving Alex alone, but they had had no choice in the matter. 

  
"Have you heard from Alex?" Maggie jumped at the sound of Kara's voice.  
  
"No, I was going to call her as soon as I finished this report."  
  
"I'm going to call her now." Kara pulled out her phone and placed the call. They both turned at the sound of a phone ringing behind them.  
  
Alex stood in the center of the room, but Maggie could tell immediately something was off.  
  
"Alex?" Kara asked tentatively.  
  
"No, not today," Alex smirked. Her eyes were dark even the whites covered in black. "You may call me Vor."  
  
"Where's Alex?" Maggie demanded.  
  
Vor laughs, "She's in here," it gestures to its head.  "She's strong that Alex."  
  
"Who are you?"

 Vor leans casually against the desk beside it, “Oh that’s far too complicated to explain. From what I know of humans, I doubt you would understand.”

 “How are you in Alex’s body?” Maggie is shaking, but she’s not sure if it’s from fear or anger.

 “Honestly, I don’t know,” Vor shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve experienced very few humans, but I like your Alex.”

 J’onn joins them looking angry and worried.

“Do you know what it is?” Kara asked, racking her brain, but coming up short on what race Vor might be. 

 “I don’t know, but there are many races of parasitic aliens.” J’onn felt helpless.

 “I respect your Alex so I came to warn you of her disappearance, instead of just leaving like I would normally do. I will enjoy myself until she is strong enough to take back control of herself. I can feel her fighting now, so I have no doubts she will be back in control too soon for my liking.” Vor fell silent suddenly. Seemingly listening to something before laughing and shaking its head, “I must go now.”

 When Maggie and Kara both stepped forward, Vor held up a hand, “If you try anything, I will take both of us out,” Vor threatened, once again gesturing to its head.

 They both backed off immediately and watched helplessly as Vor and Alex walked away.

 Maggie sunk into the chair closest to her, “I keep losing her,” she couldn’t keep the tears from falling.

 Kara kneeled in front of Maggie, fighting her own tears, “She’s going to come back to us,” she wasn’t sure if she believed her own words.

 "I need to be alone,” Maggie said as she stood. “Are you OK?” she asked the other two.

 “Yes,” J’onn was the one to answer. “Take the time you need, we’ll be here for you when you’re ready.”

 Maggie opened the door to Alex’s apartment and stepped in. Everything was exactly as it had been when she had left that morning, except for Alex quietly snoring in the huge bed. It always made it even more difficult to leave in the mornings when Alex was asleep in the comfortable looking bed, especially now that Alex rarely had to sleep. Sometimes Maggie would fall asleep in Alex’s arms and wake up to her calmly sitting and caressing her hair or her back. She had told Alex she didn’t have to do it, but Alex had simply said she wanted to.

 Maggie found one of Alex’s favorite hoodies on the back of the couch and pulled it on, before moving to the bed and laying down on Alex’s side with her face in the pillow. She felt a little melodramatic, but couldn’t find it in herself to care. She just needed to feel Alex.

 When Maggie started awake much later, it was dark outside. She had been sleeping restlessly, visions of Alex and her darkened eyes, invading her mind. She sat up, rubbing her face, trying to rub the tiredness away. She jumped again as Kara landed on inside the doors leading to the balcony. She was sure she would never actually get used to that. Alex would tease her every time it startled her.

 "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Kara said, standing just in the doors.

 “It's fine.” Maggie took in Kara’s face. Her eyes were red and swollen, obviously from crying.

 “I brought some food. I figured you hadn’t eaten anything and Alex would want me to take care of you,” Kara held up the food shyly.

 “Thank you,” Maggie got up from the bed and moved to take Kara in her arms. “We’re going to get through this OK,” she leaned back. “We should be used to it as this point,” she said with a smile.

 Kara chuckled, “Alex is just lucky she’s such a good sister and girlfriend.”

 Maggie laughed too, “Yes she is. I think she owes us a big vacation when she gets back.”

 “She’s going to have to buy me a puppy or something for all this stress.”

 Maggie laughed harder. It felt good to do something other than cry. They settled on the couch and Maggie didn’t say anything when Kara pulled the blanket off the back and wrapped it around her shoulders, breathing in its scent deeply.

Even though she was breaking, Maggie knew she had to be strong for Kara. She had to be strong for Alex. She had to believe that Alex would come back. She just had to be strong.


	8. Chapter 8

One Year Later…

 

Vor looked out over the wide expanse of water in front of it. It had enjoyed everything this planet had to offer but had quickly learned the fight against Alex wouldn’t be quite as simple as it thought. Even now, its hand was already trembling. It had enjoyed time in other humans, lasting until their bodies had grown old and simply quit. But it knew in this body, it’s time was limited.

At first it had been amused when Alex had cursed at it and threatened. And when she went silent it hadn’t really thought about it too much, assuming it had full control. That was until it had collapsed only days ago, nearly losing all control back to Alex, but it had held on.

Since then it had been a constant battle to hold on. There was something different about this human and it found itself almost sad to be leaving it so soon. On the sand looking out into the night sky, it knew that this night would be its last. But it smirked knowing that Alex would come back to a surprise.

* * *

Alex jerked awake with a scream. Her throat burning with the violence of it. She jumped up from where she had been laying on the ground and looked about wildly. It took her several minutes to finally realize she was alone and she was herself.

Collapsing back to the ground she simply lay there staring up at the blue sky. It was hot and she was surrounded by sand and covered in it from her abrupt awakening. She couldn’t help but smile and being herself again. She had fought so hard and many times she had lost herself. Drifting into blackness.

Deciding not to dwell on what had happened, she started to access her surroundings. First, she took stock of her body. Her shoulder was sore and when she reached back she realized that Vor had cut out her tracking device.

“Asshole,” she muttered, again smiling at the fact she had won her body back.

She had a vague recollection of it doing it when she started to get more control over her body. While Vor was in control her memories were only fuzzy. Like not quite formed thoughts in the back of her mind.

Standing, she looked out at the miles and miles of ocean in front of her. Behind her were trees. She decided to make her way toward the trees. She had no way of knowing where she was. As she walked through the woods she realized it was more a jungle. She could hear the cries of monkey’s and hear the wings of the birds flapping above her. But the sound that caught her attention the most, was the sound of a waterfall. She could smell the fresh water from where she was and followed her nose. The sky was darkening, by the time she finally stumbled upon a waterfall with a large pool below it.

At the edge of the pool, she kneeled and scooped up the water, carefully tasting it. She was relieved when it was fresh and not salt water. She drank her fill immediately starting to feel better. She stood looking at the sky for a minute before she decided it was too much of a risk to be traipsing through the jungle at night.

It was cold enough to see her breath, despite the sweltering temperatures of the day. She was dressed only in a t-shirt and jeans and some sneakers. Her pockets were empty, no cell phone and no wallet. The sounds of the animals had intensified, from the nocturnal creatures coming out for dinner.

Spotting a small cliff at the side of the base of the waterfall she figured that would be the best vantage point to spend the night. She knew she didn’t need to sleep, but she did need to rest. If she could make it to that ledge she would be protected from all sides.

It took a long time and several failed attempts, her sneakers ineffectual against the slippery wet rocks, but she was sitting in her spot. The night passed slowly. She was able to ignore the cold, but as time passed she grew hungry. As the sky started to brighten she could see the dark shapes of fish swimming just below the surface of the pool of water below her.

A deep growl resonated from her throat and she decided to go with it, leaping into the water and easily catching a large fish. She slammed in on the ground killing it before eating it. She moaned in delight at the first bite.

Several minutes later when her belly was full and the primal part of her had retreated, she wrinkled her nose, “God I stink,” she muttered with disgust.

Now that she was full and she could see, she set about making a fire, feeling slightly dumb at not doing it the night before, to keep warm, but then decided she didn’t do it because something might have seen her flames and attacked her and she felt a little better.

She rolled her eyes at herself, “Concentrate.”

She explored around the island, following her nose. She quickly found the other end of the forest that opened back out onto the beach, guessing the whole island was only 4 or 5 miles wide. This side of the island was the same as the other, just lots of sand and miles of ocean in front of her.

She sat on the sand and stared out at the water, letting her mind drift.

* * *

It had been three weeks since she had beat Vor and gotten her body back. She had adapted well to the island, getting into a routine of fishing and hunting and walking the island looking for some way to get off the island. She had built several rafts, but they all quickly sank. She didn’t have any way to get the correct size logs, her improved strength only got her so far.

She pulled her newest raft to the edge of the water and pushed it out, using the makeshift paddles to push it through the water. She was moving a good clip, but she could still see the shape of the island when her raft started to get lower and lower in the water.

It wasn’t much longer before she had to abandon the raft. She jumped in the water, its coolness a relief on her overheated skin. She could just barely make out the shape of the island still and knew it was going to be a rough swim back.

But as she walked out of the water and stopped on the beach, she realized she wasn’t even winded, and it only took her minutes to swim what had to be miles back to the island, “I’m aquatic too?” she wondered aloud. They still didn’t know what abilities she had gained from what had happened to her, and they had never thought to test how she had changed in the water.

Even though she had been a surfer when she was younger and had been an above average swimmer, she had never been as fast as she had just been today. Deciding to test herself, she set the timer on her watch and ran back into the water and swam two laps around the island. The water was rough, from a storm she could feel building nearby, but she easily maneuvered through the water. As she climbed back out of the water she stopped her timer. It had taken her 20 minutes to swim around the island. She wasn’t sure the exact measurements of the island, but she knew that was a good time.

Over the next several days she continued to test herself, only getting faster in the process. On the fifth day, she decided she was ready. She woke early in the morning and started swimming. She kept her mind blank and just concentrated on the ocean around her. She used her smell to guide her. Days passed and she continued to swim despite the hunger and thirst setting in. She knew if she didn’t have her abilities she would already be dead, but as she was, she muscled through.

On the third day, mid-day, she heard the blessed sound of a ship's horn. It was large and she could see and hear the people shouting and moving about the deck, they saw her. She didn’t stop moving, getting as close as she could. They tossed her down a life preserver and she grabbed onto it holding on for dear life. It was the first time in three days she had been still, only the motion of the water moving her.

There was a large splash in the water beside her and she looked over to see a large red, Skarkin, an aquatic alien who often got jobs on ships for their abilities to breath underwater, for rescue purposes.

“Can you grab onto me?” he asked, as he swam up beside her.

“Yes,” Alex got out. “Where am I?”

“You are close to Malaysia, but since you are going on our ship, I guess you’re heading to Australia.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to Australia,” Alex heard herself joking.

The Skarkin chuckled and then she felt herself being lifted. It took her a bit to realize they were being hoisted up into the ship by a cable that had been attached to the Skarkin’s back.

“Nice system you have here,” Alex complimented after she was standing on the deck of the ship.

There was several aliens, men, and women, gathered around staring at her curiously.

“Is she human?” A deep voice asked from nearby. A large man, with a scarred face, parted the crowd. He was much cleaner than the rest, the captain she figured.

“I can’t tell,” a small blue alien said, its head tilted like a confused puppy.

“I’m human, with a few extras thrown in,” Alex offered.

“I’ll tell you what she is,” a large man, grunted stepping closer to Alex and grabbing her arm.

Alex growled, her eyes flashing dark, “I told you what I am,” she threatened, taking the man’s arm and throwing it off her own.

The captain smirked slightly, “I expect you to pull your weight. You already put us off schedule.”

“That’s fine,” Alex agreed, her eyes back to normal.

She was told a long list of rules she was meant to follow and put to work immediately. She briefly contemplated asking to use a phone so she could call Maggie or Kara, but just because she was on the ship didn’t guarantee she would make it home in one piece, so she decided instead of getting their hopes up she would just not call.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken Alex nearly 2 months to make it back to National City. She had been shocked to realize that it had been a year that she hadn’t been herself. She tried not to think about what Kara and Maggie had been thinking during that time, not knowing what had happened to her.

It turned out being in a foreign country with no form of identification or money, was not easy. The captain of the ship that had rescued her had sent her on her way as soon as they had docked, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention with a person on his ship with no papers, definitely a human that wasn’t exactly human.

Je’rell, the Skarkin that had saved her, had welcomed her into his home. They had taken odd jobs together to make the money to buy their way into National City, a surprisingly expensive feat. Je’rell had family in the city and was working on the ships to make money that he would send back to them. But he decided it was a good enough time as any to go back for a visit.

So now Alex was in National City. She had been there a week, but still hadn’t worked up the courage to contact her family. She had been dead to them for over a year now and wasn’t sure how to go about revealing herself. She had finally made the decision to at least go by Kara’s apartment, but had chickened out when she saw Kara walking outside of her building with a man and a small child. They had been laughing and seemed so happy, she hadn’t wanted to interrupt.

“You’re going to have to confront them eventually,” Je’rell said from his place beside her on the couch.

Je’rell’s wife had accepted her into their home, until she was able to find a place of her own. Her apartment of course was no longer an option, “I know, she just looked so happy. I think maybe sometimes, it would be better if I just left them to believe that I was dead. It would be easier for everyone.”

“Not for you,” Je’rell pointed out softly.

Alex nodded, “I will do it tomorrow.”

It took until the next night to work up the courage to go back to Kara’s apartment. She stood across the street and watched as Kara, her mystery man, and Maggie and a tall blonde woman stood outside her apartment building talking. The sight of Maggie had made Alex’s heart soar, but then it dropped at the sight of the blonde’s arm casually flung around Maggie’s waist, and Maggie’s own arm, around the blonde.

Alex fought back tears, but she knew she couldn’t blame Maggie for moving on, no matter how much it hurt. Finally, Maggie and the blonde moved on down the street. And Kara and the man went inside the building. Alex had an internal battle, convincing herself to go up to the apartment. After nearly 20 minutes of her internal argument she made her way up to the apartment.

When she reached the door, she could hear music and laughter coming from inside. She jumped at the sound of a plate dropping and shattering and then the door was yanked open only a second later.

“Oh my God,” Kara stood in shock in the doorway.

Alex smiled slightly. Before she could say anything, she was crushed in a fierce embrace, “I knew you weren’t dead. I knew it,” Kara kept repeating with her face buried in Alex’s shoulder. Alex relaxed for the first time since leaving the island. She held Kara tightly, letting her own tears fall.

It was a long time before Kara pulled back, holding Alex at arm’s length, “Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“You look good, too thin though.”

Alex laughed, she saw movement over Kara’s shoulder and saw the man standing in the middle of the room smiling, “Who’s your friend?”

Kara smiled so big, that Alex couldn’t help but smile herself. Kara grabbed Alex’s arm and pulled her toward inside, “Alex, this is Daniel. My boyfriend.” She turned to Daniel, “Daniel this is my big sister, Alex.”

Daniel was tall and handsome. He had sparkling blue eyes, and neatly trimmed goatee, and an easy smile, “I’ve heard a lot about you Alex. It’s great to finally meet you. Kara, never gave up hope.”

The words made Alex tear up again, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Kara spoke, taking Alex’s hands in her own and leading her to the couch.

“I’m going to go for a walk so you two can talk,” Daniel, announced leaning down to kiss Kara lightly on the head.

“He seems nice,” Alex said after the door had closed behind Daniel.

Kara smiled brightly again, “He is.” She squeezed Alex’s hands, “We’ll talk about him later, tell me where you’ve been.”

It didn't take Alex long to tell of her ordeal because there wasn't a lot she remembered.   
  
"Why would it put you on an island?" Kara asked.  
  
"Because it had a sick sense of humor."  
  
Kara nodded, as if that made perfect sense, "So you were really swimming for three days? That's amazing."  
  
"That ship found me just in time. I couldn't have gone much longer I don't think," Alex admitted. "OK, enough about me. Tell me about Daniel."  
  
Kara's face lit up at the mention of the man, "We met when He came in for an interview at Catco. We hit it off right away. He asked me out for coffee. He's amazing Alex," she sighed wistfully. "He lost his wife a couple of years ago, and it’s just been him and his daughter, Emma, she's such a smart girl. And so, freaking adorable."  
  
Alex couldn't help but smile at the obvious affection she had for the little girl, "How old is she?"  
  
"She's 10. She figured out I was Supergirl after only seeing me like three times. Then got mad at me when I denied it. She kept the secret for me while I tried to figure out how to tell Daniel. They were both really excepting of it."  
  
Alex squeezed the hands that were still holding hers, "I am so happy you found someone. I can't wait to get to know them better," she paused before asking. "How is everyone else?"  
  
She felt Kara tense, "Um, J'onn has a lady friend now. She's a teacher. And James moved back into the city, he just went through a rough breakup. Oh, and Winn has a girlfriend, and they are so adorable together, she's a computer whiz just like him." She trailed off and grimaced slightly.  
  
"It's OK Kara. I know she's with someone else. Tell me about them so I won't be caught off guard when I see her again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I saw you all outside your building last night."  
  
Kara sighed, "I'm so sorry Alex. They've been together for a little over two months. Her name is Anne. She's been with the DEO for a few months, Maggie basically works with us full-time now."  
  
Alex was nodding, she tried not to show how much the news hurt but Kara saw through it and pulled her into a hug. Alex couldn't keep the tears at bay. Everything had changed.  
  
Despite Alex's protests, Kara had convinced her to come back the next night so that she could gather everyone together and Alex could show everyone she was back. Kara had made the argument that it would be easier with a support group, to get reacquainted.

Xxx

Maggie watched suspiciously as Kara paced back and forth in front of the door. She wasn’t the only one who had noticed that the superhero had been acting strangely all day. Kara had dodged all their questions, simply saying she had something they all needed to see. Even grilling Daniel for information had been fruitless.

“Here, you need to eat something,” Anne strolled up beside her, handing her a plate with a slice of pizza.

“Thanks,” Maggie took the plate with a kiss. Maggie hadn’t been looking for a relationship when Anne had come into the DEO nearly six months ago. But as they spent more time together, and Maggie had been able to accept that Alex was really gone, she had allowed herself to act on the feelings she had for Anne.

“What do you think the big secret is?” Anne asked as she leaned against the counter beside Maggie and took in the room.

“I have no idea,” Maggie answered, Kara’s tense body language was making her edgy.

“So why are we here Kara?” Winn asked from the couch where he sat cuddled up with his girlfriend.

Everyone watched as Kara tilted her head as if listening and then opened the door a crack. She talked for a minute, but Maggie couldn’t make out anything she was saying. And then Kara opened the door all the way, and it took several seconds for Maggie to register that Alex was standing there, alive.

“Oh my God!” Winn jumped to his feet and raced toward Alex, “I knew you were alive. I knew it,” he crashed into her nearly knocking her down. She held on to him tightly.

Maggie looked over to Anne, who was looking at her with shock on her face.

“Go to her,” Anne said softly, gently nudging Maggie toward Alex.

As she approached Alex, she was hugging J’onn, who was crying softly. He finally moved and Maggie could take Alex in completely. She was much too thin, and very tan, oddly enough. She looked tired but her eyes were refreshingly clear.

“Hey,” Alex smiled.

Maggie stepped forward, putting her hand on Alex’s cheek, “I can’t believe it.” A sob burst forth and she pulled Alex into to a tight embrace.  Alex returned the embrace just as tightly and they simply stood holding each other.

After many minutes, Maggie pulled back and turned to see Anne standing nearby, she had tears in her eyes, Maggie held out her hand, “This is Alex. Alex this is Anne.” It was awkward, but Maggie knew that Anne and Alex would like each other, given the chance.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Anne said with a smile, holding out her hand to Alex. “You’re a bit of a legend at the DEO.”

Alex chuckled, “I’m sure it’s all exaggerated.”

“No, its not,” J’onn, Winn and Kara all said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh and breaking the tension in the air.

The evening turned out to be fun. Alex had told them about her journey and then, she had convinced everyone to tell her about them. Alex had a way of convincing people to talk about themselves to divert the attention form herself and it had worked that night.

Later that night, when her and Anne were sitting in Maggie’s apartment, Maggie was completely lost in thought. Her mind completely on Alex.

“Hey, Maggie,” the tone in which Anne said it, hinted that it wasn’t the first time she had tried to get Maggie’s attention.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little distracted,” Maggie admitted sheepishly.

“It’s OK, you just got a major shock. I understand. What are you thinking about?”

Maggie sighed and rubbed her hands roughly across her face, “I’m just in shock. I can’t believe she’s back. It’s just surreal.”

“You know I care about you right?” Anne scooted closer to Maggie and took her hand.

“Yeah, I know,” Maggie frowned, confused by the change of topic.

“I’m going to step away from our relationship.”

“What? Why?”

Anne smiled, “You just got this amazing gift of the woman you love coming back. And its abundantly clear that she loves you just as much. She couldn’t take her eyes off you all night.”

“But…” Maggie started to interrupt.

“No, it’s OK. I want you to be happy and I know you will be happiest with her.”

Maggie wiped at the tears on her cheeks, “You’re an amazing woman,” her voice broke with her words.

“I really like Alex, she seems as amazing as everyone says she is. I hope we can be friends actually.”

Maggie laughed, “You and Alex are actually quite similar, I think you will be fast friends.”

Anne smiled, “She’s probably still at Kara’s you should go to her.”

Maggie pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Kara asking if Alex was still there. An almost immediate response of yes was her answer.

“She’s there,” Maggie was suddenly nervous.

Anne pulled her to her feet, “You two belong together. I saw you together for just a couple of hours, and it didn’t even take 5 minutes to see how much you care for each other. You are going to go in there with all your NCPD swagger and get your girl back.”

Maggie chuckled, “Thank you so much. I couldn’t ask for a better friend,” Maggie rested her forehead against Anne’s.

“OK. OK, go before you make me cry,” she pushed Maggie toward the door. “I expect updates in the morning.”

Anne’s apartment was only a ten-minute walk from Kara’s. Maggie ran most of it and got there in 6 minutes. She was shaking by the time she was standing outside Kara’s door. Before she could knock the door opened and Alex was standing there with a quizzical look.

“Will you go for a walk with me?” Maggie asked lamely.

“Of course,” Alex agreed instantly.

After Alex said goodbye to Kara they were off.

“How do you like Daniel so far?” Maggie asked, just wanting to break the silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but it was making her nervous.

Alex gave her a strange look, but answered, “He seems like a nice guy. Kara is head over heels for him, which is nice to see. I hear he has a daughter.”

“She’s a sweet heart.” Maggie realized they were actually close to her apartment, “My new place is close to here. Would you like to go have a drink while we talk?”

“Sure,” Alex agreed immediately again. “You upgraded it seems,” commenting on the much better neighborhood they were in.

“Yeah, I lucked out actually and a friend from the precinct hooked me up.” She knew they were just making small talk. Once they reached her door, she fumbled for a minute with the key, her hands shaking from her nerves.

“This is nice,” Alex commented as she looked around the small apartment.

“Yeah, thanks.” Maggie was struck suddenly as she watched Alex move around the apartment. She had thought that she would never see this woman again. The woman she loved with everything she is and here she was again.

She stepped into Alex’s space, not touching her, “Can I kiss you?”

Alex frowned slightly, “You have a girlfriend,” but she didn’t move away from Maggie’s closeness.

“She actually just broke up with me, she’s the one who convinced me to come to Kara’s apartment.”

“That’s very strange,” Alex was smiling though.

“She cares about me and knows how much I love you.”

Alex nodded, “Kiss me.”

Maggie drew Alex to her with a hand on the back of her neck. Any time she had read an author write about a kiss feeling like coming home she would scoff and roll her eyes, but now she understood. She felt like this was home. Standing here and kissing Alex was where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though that sounds like the end, there will be one more chapter to close everything up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to wrap everything up. I'm sorry it's a little abrupt.

Alex had been back in the city for nearly two months now and it had been surprising, how easy it was to get back into the swing of things. It had started by reestablishing her relationship with Maggie. She moved into Maggie’s apartment a week after they were reunited. They easily fell back into their old routine. Their connection seemed even deeper now because of Alex’s long absence.

“I thought you were off today.” Maggie walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her.

Alex relaxed against her, “Later. I have a meeting with the suits, to review how I’ve been doing,” Alex turned to face Maggie. “You know. The normal jumping through hoops.”

While they had agreed to give Alex her job back, only after she had proven, she had better control over her new abilities. Alex had to have bi-weekly meetings with the head honchos of the DEO to prove that she was still worthy of the job. She didn’t mind the bureaucracy, she was simply glad to be back at work. It was made even more special by Maggie working beside her.

“Oh yeah, I don’t understand why they’re still making you do those,” Maggie shook her head. “You have proven yourself over and over. You saved that whole building of people just last week.”

Alex shrugged, “I don’t mind it honestly,” she leaned down and kissed Maggie lightly. The very familiar thrill shooting through her body. She would never tire of that feeling, “We have a lunch date with Anne. Don’t forget. I will meet the two of you there.”

Alex had ended up becoming fast friends with Anne. Anne had quickly proven herself to be an excellent agent and just an overall good person. She had become an unofficial partner to Alex, who asked for her specifically on most of their missions.

“Is she going to bring what’s her face?” Maggie’s face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to think of Anne’s new girlfriend's name.

“Tar'eab,” Alex answered simply. She was Anne’s first alien girlfriend, and they were absolutely infatuated with each other. “She doesn’t mind if you call of Tar, you know.”

Maggie nodded, “They’re so adorable aren’t they.”

“They really are. It’s a little gross,” Alex laughed. Alex hugged Maggie tighter and gave her another kiss, “I need to get going. I will see you later. I love you.”

After her meeting, that had lasted an hour longer than she expected, Alex was walking down the street toward where she was to meet Maggie and Anne. She was taking in all the smells around her, which was no longer as overwhelming as it used to be. And she was now able to pinpoint one smell out of the thousands she had in her head. As she got closer to her destination she started to concentrate on just one smell. Maggie.

She can smell the perfume she likes to wear because Alex had bought if for her. She can smell her shampoo she’s used since she was a child. She can smell that Maggie is happy. She hasn’t smelled fear on Maggie since she came back and it makes Alex breathe a little easier. Knowing that Maggie had been afraid of Alex in any way had been the hardest thing to handle about her situation.

When she walked into the restaurant, Maggie met her gaze as if she had sensed her. She would never get tired of the brilliant smile that always flashed across Maggie’s face when they saw each other after even just the shortest time apart. Maggie greeted her with a hug and a kiss when she got to the table, and she was quickly drawn into the conversation.

Later that night, as they did most nights, they had dinner with Kara and Daniel. Tonight, Emma was with them, talking excitedly about a school project that Kara was helping her with. It had been heartwarming watching Kara blossom with her new family. It was easy to see how much she really cared for Daniel and Emma and Alex couldn’t keep the smile off her face anytime she saw them together.

The first several weeks she had been back, Kara had barely left her side and Alex hadn’t complained, needing that closeness herself. She had thought it not possible, but she felt even closer to Kara now. Now that she knew how easy it could be taken away.

There was a knock on the door, “Oh Je’rell is here,” Kara jumped up to go to the door.

Je’rell and his wife had easily become part of the group after she had introduced them to everyone. J’onn had even offered him a job as a liaison with the DEO, his knowledge as an alien and his gifts in the water had proved to be a great asset to the team. Now he was making more money and able to stay home to be with his wife, who was expecting a baby now.

As everyone sat at the table, their small group made much bigger now with their significant others, Alex knew this was family. She felt herself tear up and felt Maggie grab her hand looking at her questioningly. Alex only smiled and shook her head. She leaned forward and whispered in Maggie’s ear, “I’m just happy.”

Maggie smiled her brilliant smile and pulled her into a kiss, which earned them a lot of teasing from all around. She punched Winn, who happened to be the closest on the arm, making him grunt, and causing everyone else to laugh.

Yeah, it was good to be home.

 

The End


End file.
